User talk:Matt-256
User talk:Matt-256/Archive 1 This is my talk page Necros Stuff Yeah, I was gonna replace your SPARTAN commander of Alpha with 501's SPARTAN-144, though I just solved that by adding more SPARTAN companies. That sorted that problem, so its no longer as much of a problem. OMG, a Matt has returned from the depths of the underworld!! Welcome back!! XD Little_Missy - 17:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) S-III Sure thing on using the SPARTAN-IIIs. Yay, good to have you back! No problem with you not being able to vote, it's fine. If you do go vote, please vote for 077, he needs it. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, just so you know, I noticed your S-IV's fireteam is misplaced: Red platoon (and the subordinates of Crimson Squad and your Fireteam Delta) is in Bravo Company, not Albion Company. Could you fix this? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Albion Company Its fine, its effectively your company so you can edit as you like. I'll probs edit a little later to fix any little mistakes here and there. What's David-056's specialty? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:56, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Since you managed to find those Human/Covie vehicles on the forum, could you help with a few more? Here's what we need: the Pelican, the Elephant, the Hornet, the H3 era Machine Gun (support weapon, you know?), the Frag Grenade, the H2 era Plasma Cannon, the Holo-Drone used by the Covenant Heretic, and the Elite jetpack (some of the Elite's back can show, since it's never shown detached). If you can get those, I owe you. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:19, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. The Plasma Cannon I wanted was the one the Grunt's carrying; a pic of it would be nice. And thanks for trying on the jetpack, but I'll probably have to do without. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, besides the Plasma Cannon, I forgot to mention, could you get a pic of the Phantom too please? Thanks, I owe you. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) That could work Sure, that could work. Since Leonid is anti-social, it makes sense he might have made a few enemies, even with his fellow SPARTAN-IIs. However, the people under Leonid's command came to admire him and fashion their style around his, so that might have to happen for him. Though it would be ok if he had his own distinct style, he'd just have to like Leonid. Bot and Deletion It seems my bot has went into frenzy mode! Just wondering, are you planning on leaving HaloFanon again? Little_Missy - 13:36, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I don't think the RfA would be open till next year. Either that or one of our current admins is leaving. Tchao.Little_Missy - 18:05, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Wow Wow, haven't seen you in a while. Yes I am creating/created a new race, and I was wondering if there was anyone who wanted to have their characters/factions be the first/main people to (discover) the Vitika. I have most of the main page completed so most of the ino is on it. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I am trying to make it co-exist with most articles here on the wiki. As many of them are built upon the Rebuild Era, I thought there would be a good place to start the ideas for time of discovery. Also, the Vitika remain outside of the Milky Way, so the first discovery would be of the Quakegate. I give you more details later on. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:15, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite S-II Class III Hey, man, remember them? Well, I'm updatin em for Necros, so could you go in and get rid of the pics on your articles and change their numbers to, instead of like 074T, to 074III? I'm going to get new pics up sooner or later. Plus, could you tell me which of your squads is your favorite? I'm going to kill off all of them except my favorite and your favorite. Your Pictures I hope these are ok. Good Luck with your future projects. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 15:59, 5 October 2008 (UTC) IRC Im on irc now.Eaite'Oodat 18:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Rp Lets get things Started.Eaite'Oodat 00:01, 7 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Reveille invite Thanks for the invite, i'm happy to join and fight for the UNSC. Who have you sent invites to already? Also, if you come on IRC, it might be easier. How about... May I add an ISE Fleet to the mix? -- Well its was a quick change I'll give you that. I like it, stark contrast from the blue tot he red is a nice touch -- Mmm, I'm not terribly fond of making human characters, I chose my online alias somewhat accurately if you know what I mean. I shall draft some ideas for things though, and adapt them later -- Oh no, I just hate Jiralhanae, can't stand the monkeys. Perhaps I could make a Marionette fleet, if he'd let me -- Hmm, yes. Marionettes, or Vincicitum, their proper, distinguished species name, are not villains, no, they're a race from another galaxy that interacted with the Forerunner thousands of years ago, but retreated from the galaxy to deal with a threat in their home space, several years before the Flood infestation of our galaxy. They came here again after the Human-Covenant War to find and eliminate the Flood here, but felt no need to tell anyone else about it, so accidentally got into a war, The Accidental War to be precise. They're more... neutral, than bad guys, but if the threat is big enough, like Flood, Necros, and all those other ones like that, they step in, since they are Tier 1 at least. -- Oh by all means, the Imperium of the Sangheili Empire Imperial Military encompasses Unggoy, Yanme'e, Mgalekgolo, Kig-yar privateers, humans, and Sangheili, so a Grunt would be no problem at all. -- How's about "The Combined Fleet of Amalgamative Fortitude" for the name of the Allied Combined Fleet for Project Reveille? -- Character Do I have to be an Elite, or can I still be a Grunt? Baw Wee 10:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Alright thanks. Baw Wee 21:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Maybe Thanks for the heads up on the talk page, could you by any chance help me with that? I haven't been able to write an introduction for my characters yet for Vespera, but my elites are going to go along with Ajax's I think and board Manginus's vessel. I've also got a Brute pack of roughly 1,000 on the ground. Uh-oh indeed. What did you do? R Operation: SAGUARO I was wondering if it would be alright if I used your character, Dean Jackson, in my upcoming fan fiction, Halo: Desert Blossom. I would, of course, work with you privately to determine how exactly your character would act in certain situations, and let you read the whole thing prior to public release to get your okay on how your character acts throughout the fiction. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) IT COMES TO OM NOM NOM None of your female junior naval officers are safe. Om nom Hi My cousin told me to tell you hi, and also could you help me with my Program: Rouge Freelancer idea.Alpha 115 20:41, 2 November 2008 (UTC) RP The Battle of Bastogne has started! You may now post freely! [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]''' Program For my Project:Rouge Freelancer, could you help me make a few more names and clean up my grammer.Alpha 115 03:59, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Freelancer Go ahead and make him, remeber freelancers either wear Freelancer Battle Armor or Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor go on IRC so i can tell you more about Freelancers.Alpha 115 16:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Congrats Agent Stockholm looks good so far, keep up the awesmoe work.Alpha 115 18:43, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Cool I've been meaning to do that for a while now, never got around to it. Sorry if you were worried about it, I probably should have informed you about how it could be changed. Sounds good man. He'll be expected to know his stuff though. Lots of good assassination tools. Eh, nothing that really stands out. Just poison gasses, knives, silenced pistols, high explosives....you know, the usual! SPARTAN AI support For your SPARTAN-II commander(s) in Necros, they are in need of a Smart Seventh Generation A.I.s support to lurk in their armour. I've been cooking up another of my little 'user spams' on it, so any ideas, names, imagry ideas for them would be welcome. Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer SPARTAN-006 There's already a canon SPARTAN-006 in The Cole Protocol. -- Sgt. johnson 19:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC)